


Wolves

by Midnight_Larries



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BECAUSE VERSATILE, Baker Harry, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is a Tease, Rimming, Top Harry, Top Louis, University Student Louis, but it was a past thing, but they gonna fall for each other, bye, for starters, harry and louis hate each other, harry gets money from his parents every month for a school he dropped put of lmao, imma start the sexual tags now, its not a thing, lad banter if you must ask, laddy lads just dong lad things lads do, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, like every where, louis isnt any better, louis lowkey likes it, niall hates it, okay thats it, pretty gay, the roommate au everyone makes, this is banter, this is not a werewolf au btw, yes i used taylor lautner and louis because hot and hot is yes, ziam is every where and horny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Larries/pseuds/Midnight_Larries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming home to find his boyfriend cheating on him, Louis in search of a new roommate finds Harry. Or Harry finds him, either way the adolescent makes him want to tear his hair out.<br/>But he wouldn't want it any other way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Based on the song Wolves because why fucking not.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knob Head

**Author's Note:**

> After listening to MITAM and taking a particular liking to Wolves, I have decided to start a shit fic, which with hopefully blow over well. This is a pure compilation of bullshit and insults that I thought were funny, I'm so sorry.
> 
> There is sexual tension and ugly flirting.
> 
> (also I posted this on Wattpad as well)

The green eyed lad stumbled slightly through the door with long lanky legs, his dark chocolate curls tucked back by the bandana atop his head. The jet black Ray Bans fell down the bridge of his nose a bit. However, his arms were secured effortlessly around the cardboard boxes, his numerous tattoos staining his sun-licked skin.  
His emerald irises fell on the owner of the room, "Um, thanks again for this.." He gazed around the somewhat spacious room, his mind already beginning to calculate the changes he will be making in the future.

Louis eyed his new roommate, wandering from the frayed toes of his leather boots to the childish ends of his unwashed curls. His appearance had change drastically from their first introduction.

Earlier that week.

Another shiver ran down Louis back, his pen making quick work of discretely scratching out the females name. After admitting to having a pet tarantula with a thirst for large-alive-rodents as meals he was hesitant.

"Um, I don't allow pets.." He offered, peeking up at the pierced, tattoo layered, and shadow soaked female. She gave him a big cheeked and squinted eyed smile. "Its okay! Cynthea isn't for everyone, and if you change your mind I'm sure she'd like to meet ya'." A false lash wink followed her response. He returned the playful smile, receiving her cell number and a work schedule as she bid goodbye

He sunk down into the ass indented bean bag, legs splayed across the majority of the living room carpet. "I'm getting evicted." Groaning at the impending fate of his landlord coming Friday for his last rent check. As he got to the point of nearly passing out from stress a trio of knocks sounded on the door.

Here he was, sitting parallel to a pajama clad man with his hair in a most ridiculous half bun and tired eyes. "Hello, I'm Louis Tomlinson." Louis greeted.

"Would have guess your name to be Mcniceass or something, but Louis is suitable. Is that French?"

Did he just?

Harry dropped the boxes of belongings unceremoniously onto the ground and perched himself on the incredibly used but soft and comfortable sofa. The latter lifted his toned legs constricted by unrealistically taut denim jeans and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"This isn't bad, Mcniceass.." Harry glanced up at the bare walls. He gripped his glasses between his forefinger and thumb and tossed them to the side. He untied his bandana releasing his legion of curls falling over his forehead.

Louis felt his eyes roll to Mars at the vomit worthy nickname branded upon Harry's arrival. He tightly grinned down at the already infuriating male, pushing his feet harshly off the antique table.

"Take your damn shoes off, its in the lease." He said in a sweet tone, purposely walking in front of Harry's spot on the sofa.

"And make sure to have all your belongings in your room by noon. I have people coming over at 6 and I dont want stuff piling up," he ordered, collapsing on the other side of the couch.

"Why noon? That'd be 6 hours.." He furrowed his unkept brows, looking over at the digital clock to further prove his comment valid.

"Your point?" Louis snapped, playing with the discarded sunglasses.

"My point," Harry reached across the couch, snatching back his eyewear with vigor. "I have at least 6 hours to do absolutely nothing." He placed them on the collar of his shirt, the fabric hanging to reveal the beaks of two birds tattooed across his chest. Sparrows?

"Okay for starters," Louis was sitting up now, face turning red from his defiant behavior. "My place, my rules. Clean up your shit."

"Well..." Harry, noticing Louis' irritable vibes, lifted himself off the couch. "Can I at least shower first? I like to clean when I'm clean, yeah?"

He shrugged off his flannel and tossed it over the boxes, leaving his white t-shirt on. The wonderous lad took his way down the the hall, ignoring Louis' deathly glare that would most likely disintegrate him with a blink.

Louis rose from his cushion and stomped after Harry, regret pooling inside of him of agreeing to have him as his home companion for the time being.

"You don't know how to work the fucking shower, one of the handles ar-"

Although, Harry had already taken refuge in the restroom and had his hands resting on the shower knobs, glancing back to see Louis' undeniably curvy figure in the doorway.

"How hard can it be? It's literally a shower." The moment the rather hard-headed teen turned the knob the head of the water nozzle jerked and twisted to the side.

It then completely became unattached from the wall, unleashing a frenzy of water spray. Soaking especially Harry as his hands attempted to stop the dispersing liquid, his chest tattoos poking through the wet fabric clinging to his torso.

Louis blinked, the image of kicking Harry's face in with his fresh Vans became a true fantasy indeed. "Fucking hell..."

He felt his fists ball, knuckles whitening with the build of disaster the young boy had caused in less than 10 minutes of being in the facility. He clenched and released his jaw a few times before letting out a deep exhale, the sound of spewing water filling the taunting silence of both males.

Louis opened his bright eyes with a new found giddiness, the tiniest artificial giggle pushing past a closed mouth smile. Bringing his hands up to clasp in front of himself, Louis gave a silent prayer to a higher spirit for the strength to not tear the protruding pipe from the remainder of drywall and commit murder.

"Get out."


	2. Big Butts, Tiny Dicks

Later in the week

Harry moved about and into the living where Louis sat quietly working on math homework that honestly just looked like Egyptian hieroglyphics to him. He stood awkwardly in the living room, the utter silence making him increasingly uncomfortable.

"Hey, Louis? Mind if I listen to music?"

Louis lifted a caramel eyebrow and shrugged, "Sure, I guess." Returning to his school obligations. Harry smiled happily and plugged his phone into the stereo on the computer desk, twisting the volume to anything but subtle music volume heights. The all-too-well-known hit of Sir Mix A lot filling the quiet air space.

Louis jolted in his chair, the tip of his pencil breaking on impact with the worksheet. He felt his molars sharpen from the habitual teeth grinding he acquired from having Harry present.

"Is he for fucking real, I'm-" he breathed out, immediately taming his thoughts of hopping from the cheap plastic desk chair and shoving his entire assignment down the infuriating teens esophagus.

Once in a state of calm and adjustment of the volume he picked up another pencil and continued to solve the equation, chewing on the eraser briefly before scribbling the answer in the provided box.

Just as he neared the next questions bubbled answer a boom of Harry's horrid rapping filled the apartment, "YOU CAN DO SIDE-BENDS OR SIT-UPS, BUT PLEASE DON'T LOSE THAT BUTT." He mimicked.

The commotion caused Louis wrist to jerk across the paper, leaving a large rip in the parchment.

Louis was sure he tore through the first layer of skin on his lip and didn't have an exact idea on how to explain the homework situation to his professor.

"MY ANACONDA DONT WANT NONE UNLESS YOU GOT BUNS HUN." Harry popped his hips in ever general direction he could, swaying his curls and head banging to the deep bass.

Louis pressed his finger tips to his temples, "He's literally a chimpanzee on sugar sticks..." Louis rose from his seat and placed his hand on the volume adjuster once more, finding Harry's fingers curled around his.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Unlike you, people like myself would like to have an education..." He turned down the music to a reasonable volume, which was mute. "We all can't get what we want, can we?"

"Well unlike you, some people like me..." Harry in return rekindled the stereo and let the music fill up the apartment. "Some people want to have fun."

Louis felt every blood vessel in his forehead pop at his response, eye twitching visibly. "What would you know about fun, huh? You're 19 year old virgin who can't handle drinking a Doctor Pepper without getting a headrush like a dog after mating." Louis retorted, yelling over the chorus. He felt fire grow in his cheeks as Harry blatantly ignored his fine executed insult.

"HEY FUCKNUT, DO ME A FAVOR AND TAKE IT 5000 NOTCHES DOWN AND RESPECT MY RULES." He shrieked, losing patience and honestly his sanity.

Harry released an exaggerated sigh, turning the music down an exceptional amount before looking down at Louis.

"What are you going to do Louis?" He cocked his right brow, pushing his tongue into his cheek in the cockiest way known to human existence and leaned against the stereo. Waiting.

The boiling heat surfaced in Louis' cheeks, "I'll-"

"You'll what?" Harry moved from his position from the stereo and approached the smaller lad. Louis released a shaky breathe, the size difference between them definitely standing out this time.

"I-I'll..." Louis' jaw squared as the heat painted his cheeks. Harry raised his eyebrows expectantly, ending it with a snide smirk and taking a step back.

"Maybe Tiny shouldn't make himself seem so big, yeah?"

The music immediately filled the silence. Louis eyes becoming a window into hell, he felt his nostrils flare and entire torso become hot. He was not fucking tiny, mentally at least.

Harry began to bob his head, a infuriating smirk plastered to his face. Turning his back on Louis to adjust the speakers. His form nearly shaking with unreleased violence. Louis has half a mind to pounce on the obnoxious boy, already taking a step back for a predestined leap. "I'll show you tiny you rice farming prick.." As he regained moxy a series of knocks fell on the door, followed by the clink of keys in the lock. Louis about collapsed. "Oh for the love of-"

Niall's bombastic Irish chords rose above the instrumental of the song, startling Harry. "Lou! You will not believe what just happened, so Zayn was making out with Liam, yeah and this projectile hot dog flew-" Niall dropped 6 pizza boxes on the kitchen counter, placing the keys with a clank against the marble. "Who's this?"

Louis lunged behind Harry, successfully shutting off the stereo. Harry's head fell to the side, eyeing Niall before raising a large hand for a wave.

Louis looked between the two, the blondes eyes lighting up as he returned the greeting. "Um, this is Harry and he's leaving!" He interjected before Harry even had a word out. Looping his arms around Harry's lower back as he lead him to the back of the flat.

Upon turning the corner, the two other friends bursted through the left open door. "Yo! What's up with the dude Louis? Sneaking out another one?" Liam.

Louis cringed, regaining his composure before turning around with a smile. "Nah, just uh.." He looked back at Harry, suddenly at a loss for words. But with a simple explanation.

"My roommate."


	3. Minty Escapades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUCH AN UGLY CHAPTER TITLE, TELL ME IF YOU THINK OF A BETTER ONE. 
> 
> ziam are such hoes omg

Niall beamed at Harry and walked over and patted him on the back, "Hello, Louis' roommate."  
Liam entered through the threshold of Louis' apartment, and Zayn following him with a protective hand at the small of his back. Liam grinned his large, friendly smile at the curly-haired boy.

"Hey mate, Louis' new roomie?" Liam crossed his large arms over his chest, "Does he make you want to rip all of your hair out yet?"

Harry smiled sincerely at Louis, "No, not at all."

Louis shook his head and clenched his teeth, making a neck-slicing gesture with his index finger from behind Liam and Zayn. "I'm sorry Louis, I can't understand what you're trying to tell me." Harry purred in a charming voice.

The tan boy and his lover turned and Louis put his hands down instantly and an obviously faked smile took over his face.

"Just trying to tell you how much I enjoy your presence, aha..."Harry made his way over to Louis' side in a series of childish skips, he put his lengthy, but somewhat thick arm over Louis' shoulders.

"Awe, me too mate.."

Louis waited until Zayn and Liam turned their backs and walked to the kitchen until he wiggled out of Harry's grip.

"Don't touch me, and I don't enjoy your presence actually."

Harry shrugged, "Same here, but..." He face neared Louis' and the older lad almost physically cringed, "We all can't get what we want can we?"

Louis hand rose on instinct, ready to swing at the back of his kink inclined scalp. "You little-" He was interrupted by a call of Liam, the big one.

"I'm Niall, by the way! Ey, how long have you been living with Lou-bear?" Niall jerked his head towards the boiling man, he stomped over to greet the couple. Being pulled into a loving hug in unison.

Harry's brows came down at the nickname, puzzled as his nose scrunched and mouth refrained from a smile. "Lou-bear? That's cute.." He shook his head, returning to the question. "Oh, about two weeks. Haven't seen much of him though, always at school or in his room studying. Such a buzz kill."

Niall frowned at the banter, lowering his voice in defense, "He's not a buzz kill, worked very hard to get into that school. Even harder to pay for the tuition, watch 'er mouth or I'll put a fist in it.." The blondes face lost all humor at the threat. Harry gulping visibly at his serious demeanor.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Playfulness soon continued its natural dance in his blue eyes, a grin on his face. "I was kidding ya' sissy! Come have some pizza and beers with us.."

Harry nodded, eyes lighting up at the thought of being included and welcomed into their friend circle. Well, welcomed by everybody except Louis, who rolled his eyes and huffed at the thought of being in the room now longer with the boy.

The small kitchen was soon filled by the boys in search of a plate. Zayn lifted himself onto the counter top and opened a box of breadsticks, from which Liam grabbed one and dipped it in the miniscule cup of marinara sauce that came with it.

He held it up to Zayn's mouth, swerving it at the last second and slathering the red sauce onto the darker haired boy's bottom lip. Zayn scowled, earning a giggle from Liam who pressed his lips against the saucy lips. The way Liam's tongue dragged over Zayn's lips collected the the red condiment and a sigh left.

Liam pulled back with Zayn's lip caught between his teeth, before reluctantly releasing it. He poked his finger into the sauce and pushed it past Zayn's parted lips, his tongue swirling around the marinara-coated digit.

Zayn pulled off, leaving Liam's finger spit-shined and brought the bread stick up to Liam's mouth. His brown eyes mixed with his lover's amber ones as his cheeks hollowed around the thin appetizer. Suddenly, as if the silence has become thunderously loud, the two boys turned their now attentive gazes to the horrified faces of Louis, Harry, and Niall.

"I'm-" Niall began.

Harry turned to Louis, about to ask the question the three of them have most likely been thinking, talking lowly "Did he just?"

"Give a bread stick a blow job?" Louis finished, eyebrows raised slightly. "Yeah."

Niall's shook his head, cautiously removing the bread stick and the cup of sauce from their hands. His face pale and a red tint staining the rest of his body.

He shakily walked off into the hallway, turning back once to look at Zayn's and Liam. He shivered and continued down the hallway into the bathroom.

"Great." Louis sighed, "You broke, Niall again.."

\-----

After a coaxing of ice cold beer and the entire beaten down love seat, they were all gathered around Louis television. Surprisingly it wasn't a cheap one, except for the occasional flicker of the cable they borrowed from upstairs.

Zayn and Liam were on the left side of the couch, Zayn taking residence in the fold of Liam's legs, head laying on the arm rest. Niall was kept the promise, boy stretched out across the love seat, feet dangling off the end.

Louis perched himself on the right side of the sofa, his knees pulled to his chest and head rested against his hand. If one hadn't know better it would appear he was intently watching the program.

Upon further inspection Harry found his was dozing off, mouth barely slack and blue hues disappearing behind the lead like eyelids.

"Lou-bear?" He whispered. Harry was at the center of the couch, it curving into a small dip at his spot with all their weights combined.

His eyes fluttered briefly before squeezing shut, "Don't call me that you nimrod.." A yawn followed suit.

Harry rolls his eyes, "Whatever you say... Lou-Bear." He earned a scowl from Louis. "And I think it's kind of endearing.."

A gentle smile replaced Louis face as he stared blankly at the wall, "It won't be so endearing when I cut your hair in your sleep.."

Harry scooted away from Louis at the threat, the thought of losing his luscious curls actually frightening him. A satisfactory smile was plastered onto Louis face.

He didn't even understand why he hated the guy so much.. Oh wait, yeah he did. Harry was practically deaf, he was messy, and in fact loud, and has no regard or respect for the things around him. But his friends seemed to like him and it'd be a dick move to kick him out this early. He vacated his mind and glanced at the time on his phone, seeing that it was in the late hours.

He glanced at the boys, "Are you guys staying or?"

Zayn looked at Liam, knowing his answer will be where ever Liam ends up next.

"We could." His eyes met Zayn's, receiving a nod from the darker lad.

Louis sighed, already knowing Niall's will want to stay because he likes to feel included and it's nice to have his company as well.

"Okay," Louis sighed, standing up, "I have school the tomorrow, so here are my rules for each of you..."

He turned to Niall. "Stay out of the fridge, I have chips if you're hungry."

He turned to Harry, "Don't be an annoying fuck like usual."

Then to Zayn and Liam, "And you two.. Just don't fuck in general, and if I hear so much as one sound of the fuckery I'm getting the fire extinguisher.. Is everyone clear?"

"So bossy," Niall murmured, and then grinned, "Louis Bosslinson is my favorite.."

Louis walked down the hallway, planning to brush his teeth before he went in for the night. He reached for his tooth brush that was within the medicine cabinet behind the mirror.

When he closed the cabinet his eyebrows knitted together as there were now two figures in the bathroom. Harry grabbed his tooth brush which was laying along the counter with his other belongings; combs, hair ties, bandanas, and cologne etc.

They both eyed the tooth paste and then each other, within a split second both of their hands went out to snatch the small capsule.

Harry grabbed it first, fingers enclosing tightly around the tube as he outstretch his arm. Holding it above both of their heads. "Fuck you, I had garlic bread.."

Harry used his hip to push the drowsy roommate back, attempting to unskrew the cap with his left hand. Louis gave a try at jumping, only to belittled by the obnoxious bark of Harry's laughter.

"You're such a moron, it's toothpaste not the crown jewels!" He huffed breathlessly from the activity. Harry swaying his arm left to right.

Louis gave one final leap, an arm finding its way around Harry's neck as he reached, he stuck his tongue out in concentration, Harry's entire body shaking with chortles of immature enjoyment.

Eventually he got a grip on the toothpaste, cheering briefly from the victory before a breath released against his cheek. The warm air sent a shudder down his spine, feeling a heat bloom across his neck.

Harry wasn't laughing anymore, and his lips nearly brushed the apples of Louis cheek bone from the closeness.

"Uh, good job.." Harry congratulated, arm lowering to a comfortable height for the older man. Seeming as though the room had lost all banter.

Louis gulped at the accidental contact, looking sporadically from Harry's lips to his young-lit eyes. "Thanks.." So close.

Before the silence stretched further, Louis elbowed Harry's ribs. Earning a exclamation of pain, surprised."You little shit!" Harry punched his arm playfully, making Louis yelp.

Inconspicuously wiping at the barely touch touch spot on his cheek Louis said, "Guess I win this round of roommate wars, yeah?" Louis decided to laugh the situation off, rubbing at his arm.

Harry didn't respond, appearing indifferent to the statement as Louis put the toothpaste on his brush, bringing it to his mouth.

Without warning Harry reached out to nudge Louis arm, jolting it up and getting the green goo under his nose and smeared across his lips. The sharp mint aroma caused his face to scrunch up.

Closing his eyes he sighed annoyingly, lips flat and teeth gritting. Harry smirked then, amused with himself. "You thought.."


	4. Eggs & Barkin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breakfast kink
> 
>  
> 
> noT REALLY O HMY GOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> domestic ugliness and a surprise

Louis shifted in his bed in the late Saturday morning, the soft cotton of his pillow flush against his stubbled cheek.

He inhaled the lovely scent of his blankets after a good wash; flowery cotton, spring atmosphere, and... Bacon?

His eyes snapped open at the smell wafting into his room. He panicked momentarily being that he never uses his stove, but the rate if his heart decreased because the sodum memory that he has a roommate quickly returned to him.

Louis tossed his legs over the side of the bed, curving his spine backwards until the satisfactory popping was complete.

His bare feet padded across the carpet of the hallway and then stopped at the clearing just before the kitchen. Harry lifted a spatula and turned the sausage links, then using a similar kitchen utensil to check the underside of the pancakes to decide if it's done enough to flip.

But Louis wasn't focused on the breakfast food -no matter how much it made his stomach groan with hunger- it was the boxers hanging dangerously low on Harry's waist.

Plus the fact that it was the only thing he was wearing. His hair was a messy mop of curls on top of his head without the bandana.

His eyes examined, more like admired, the many tattoos scattering his biceps and torso. The permanent semi-garlands painted across his sculptured hip bones that were outlined by a faint v-line. His eyes followed that line just a bit lower and-

"Oh, you're awake..."

The older lad flinched at the voice which was octaves below his.

"O-oh, right, yeah. I just thought I smelled... Is something burning?" He cursed himself for allowing the embarrassing stutter continue.

"I don't know, it might be your dick.." Harry chortled at the blood rushing ever so fast into Louis' cheeks.

"Calm down, Mcniceass it was a joke.. And I was keeping the bacon on for a bit longer because I didn't know if you liked it crunchy or not."

Louis carded his finger through his bed-ridden hair, "Oh, um, I do actually thanks."

He leaned against the wall in the hallway, His arms crossed over his chest, "So like, where the fuck are your clothes?"

"Is that was has you so flustered?" He giggled, and then stopped immediately after earning a cold glare from piercing blue eyes.

"Eh, I have the tendency to get partially naked or completely nude, kind of a habit really.." He shrugged like it was nothing.

Louis rolled his eyes and threw his arms up, "Thanks for making me aware in the interview!"

Harry smiled cheekily, "Scrambled or sunny-side-up?"

Louis bit back a smile, "Sunny-side up." He waltzed to the kitchen island, taking a seat in one of the worn stools. His legs hung about a 7 inches from the ground, kicking his feet in honest excitement.

Placing a hand on his bare chest Harry declared, "A man after my heart.." Earning a snort from Louis post. He cracked and egg on the edge of the skillet, the sizzling beginning to fill the quaint kitchen.

Louis eyes were still adjusting to the morning, looking around he noticed the apartment was a lot cleaner. Especially all his school stuff, papers now stacked and everything back in his bag. He didn't remember doing so, nor did he recall going to bed..

Louis had a rough night.

He was snapped back by the clank of a plate being placed in front of him. As second nature he remarked, "At least you're good for something.." Just on the verge of hoping Harry hadn't heard it.

Harry rolled his eyes at the snide comment, "You're definitely not a morning person..or a people person." He added, sliding into the stool beside the grouchy man.

Louis scoffed, spearing a sausage bringing it to his mouth, a thing curl of steam rising from the plate. Before he could take a bite Harry threw in, "Don't choke."

"Was that a blowjob joke? Are you quite finished?" He snapped, placing his fork back on the plate with a huff.

Harry covered his mouth with the back of his hand, swallowing his own food before speaking. Laughing followed by and apology, "Okay, I'm done I swear."

"No more innuendoes?" Louis narrowed his baby blues, waiting for something extra.

Harry threw his hands up, "Just try the pancakes at least!" Louis tilted his head to the side, waiting.

Harry sighed, "No innuendoes."

"Good." Louis smiled, using his fork and knife to cut a mouthful of the seemingly homemade pancakes. A mixture of vanilla and other aromas wafted to his nose, causing him to nearly drool.

Harry eyed him, practically urging him to taste the meal already. Louis peeked over at him suspiciously. "I bet it's going to taste like shit and you're just fucking with-" Harry reached over to silence the male, relieved when his bickering was replaced with widened eyes of genuine surprise.

"Wow, um.." Louis complimented around the bite. Chewing it with vigor as his stomach growled. Harry smiled contently, returning to his own plate before it got cold.

They ate like that for a few minutes, together. Everything was all good and well until one of them made a sound and Harry's neck almost broke turning to him.

"Did you just moan?" His brows were furrowed and he was containing possibly one of the most smug grins.

Louis shook is head quickly, reaching for the cup of tea Harry had made him to wash the bite down. Yorkshire with just cream, how did he know that?

"Fuck no, I didn't do shit." He defended, wiping his mouth with a napkin before continuing the last few pieces of food.

"Okay, damn." Harry was finished, just nursing a cup of sugar drowned coffee.

Then it happened again, it was smaller this time. Muffled by some good ass eggs with syrup.

"Mmn."

"You deadass just moaned!" Harry exclaimed, putting his mug down and turning his entire body to stare at Louis. "I mean I know I was good but I didn't know I was THAT good.." He admitted, Louis catching onto the hidden meaning quickly.

Embarrassed to no end and with cheeks like a chipmunk during winter he stood from the island.

"I haven't had a home cooked meal in over 18 months," Louis defended. His face was blistering with warmth as he gathered his plate and tea.

"I'm eating in my room!" He shouted, already halfway down the half before Harry's donkey laugh filled the flat.

The deserted plate sat on a pile of text books on Louis' desk which held his lap top, the desk light, and other important school items. He sat with one knee tucked against his chest and the other leg hanging lazily, his toes barley brushing the ground. He dragged his finger tips over the mouse pad, his eyes attentive on completing the current game of Solitaire.

A brief knock sounded in the room before the jiggling of a handle and the opening of his door.

"Ey, Louis I'm off to-"

"What the fuck are you doing? Get out of my room!" Louis snapped, causing Harry to shut the door quickly. Not wanting to risk the tiny man to kick in his unmentionables - which has already been attempted.

"Jesus Christ," He said through the door. "Um, sorry, but anyways I'm off to work."

The sound of Harry's footsteps grew quieter as he ventured further into the hallway, and the unmistakable sound of a door shutting was a que that Harry had left the premises.

Louis tapped the mouse pad a bit too hard, muttering, "What's the point of knocking if you're going to open the door .2 seconds later?" He shook his head in aggravation. Nothing made fucking sense anymore.

In that moment a rather pungent scent entered Louis' nostrils, making him cringe and pull the shirt he was wearing over his sun-tanned nose. He stood up from his chair and followed the revolting smell, literally B.O. and dirty is what it was.

He found himself outside of Harry's room, the door ajar, and the smells of Satan's gym locker wafting out freely. Louis quickly found a laundry basket and a half-full bottle of febreeze.

"Not today, Harry Smellward Styles.." He paused realizing what he just said and shaking his head at the stupid word usage, then entering the battle grounds of Harry's room.

Upon entering the sleeping quarters Louis sprayed a thick mist of the freshener as a barrier. "For fuck sake!" He tripped over a pile of worn shirts, his foot getting caught in one of the sleeves.

He fell on the edge of Harry's bed, untangling the stench soaked fabric from his leg. Puffing out his cheeks he took inventory of the room, narrowing down the mess to mostly the floor.

He bent down in intervals, gathering the clothing in a bundle and stuffing it deeper into the hamper. When all the clothes were said and done, he stripped off the sheets from Harry's twin mattress, a distinct waft of body wash hitting his face.

Louis took the few loads down to the buildings mat, setting a timer on his phone to retrieve them when finished. He returned to the flat with pursuance of fresh air.

He than began to collect the various trash scattered throughout the room. Finding joy in balling up unimportant papers and trick shotting them into the rubbish can across the room.

Once the area was thoroughly walkable, he examined the room itself. He ran his fingers cross the stout book self on the left wall, the reread spines bumping with the movement. Then he admired the collection of pretentious super hero sketches tabbed to the wall in frames, each one signed my either the actor or artist with a thank you.

"Been every where, huh?" He asked no one on particular, continuing to snoop around thoughtfully.

Louis then walked to the opposite wall, clearing off missed trash. A tink of glass sounded, "Hmm.." Standing in his tip toes, tongue out in concetration he moved the knickknacks to the side.

A delicate palm sized animal glistened with in the light that filtered through the tiny window. He gingerly reached for it, bringing it closer for inspection.

It was fragile carved wolf, one with a pair of onyx placed irises and intricate fur curving away from its howling snout. Louis squinted his eyes in amazement, he'd never seen any thing like it before. It had to be one of a kind, it was-

A blaring siren startled his focus figure, panic over taking when the glass jumped from his hand, catching it in the other before it shattered.

He panted from the brief frighten, bringing the object to his heart for a moment.

"Fuck.." Louis huffed, the adrenaline leaving as soon as it came.

On his way out the door he sat the figure on the top shelf of the banister.

\----

He sat on the couch after eating a dinner that didn't quite settle with his stomach. But Louis knew it wasn't the chicken salad that gave him the edge of sickness...

What did he almost break? And did it hold any relevance? Harry wasn't the type to own such valuable seeming trinkets.

He was soon to reach the his nail beds just thinking about it; what was Harry's real breaking point? He was a comical lad really, he didn't seem to get upset ever, slightly annoyed, yeah sure. But never to the point of brutal anger. Louis clenched his jaw, Harry was so much taller than him, no doubt stronger. He could deck Louis in a second or two.

The older lad tilted his head in concentration as he stared at the wall. What if Harry never realized it was gone? Louis could just play it off when Harry got home...

Harry. Home. Louis' eyes snapped up to the analogue clock hanging on the wall just above the television set. He's been gone ever since just before noon, and it's nearly ten o' clock at night.

'What the fuck? I don't even work that long,' Louis thought to himself. He never bothered to get the guy's number, so calling him wasn't an option.

Louis huffed and paced to and fro throughout the small living room, his hands clasped behind his back.

A few quarters passed and Louis was laying on his back on the worn sofa, one foot propped on the arm and the other hanging off. He scrolled through his lifeless news feed of the different social medias on his phone.

The stance changed with a Soduku puzzle book balancing on the curve of his thighs whilst his mind conjured up the equations within the boxes.

One more glance at the clock..Half past eleven. Was Louis genuinely worried? Not about the keepsake, but the curly-haired boy's well-being overall?

Louis pulled harshly on his caramel locks, "Goddammit Harry..."

Louis peered outside, the darkening sky gloaming over with thick clouds. His anxiety was hiking now, "Where are you?" He asked the absent roommate.

He took the liberty of assembling all available candles in the flat in case of a power outage, the possibility only seeming to fuel his worry. The rain began to pelt against the windows at this point, resembling static.

Louis found himself pacing again, this time fretting over the worse outcomes.

"What if he gets hit by lightening?" He asked aloud, effectively shutting that image down for the simple fact that the possibility was 1/100 and he was embodying a protective mother. He eyes trailed to the clock once more, the nail of his thumb nearing the cuticle.

Thunder erupted from outside, the sounds of the streets below being tuned out by the deafening rumble. The street lamps were already on, the blurring glow being seen from the living room.

"If he doesn't walk through that door in the next..." He looked to the time. "45 seconds, I'm going to go find him." Which in itself was irrational because for starters, he doesn't know shit about Harry's occupation.

Now that he thinks about it, he doesn't know anything about the person he shares a home with.

The lights flickered briefly, causing Louis heart to soar into the back of his throat. His vision blurred slightly, rocking on his heels as he watched the door intently. Was he going to fucking cry? Probably.

Thoroughly jiggered when the sound of clangoring keys broke the silence. He practically sprinted to the door, unlocking the dead bolt with a new found energy. "What the fuck!" Louis screamed, the paranoia transforming into anger in a millisecond.

"Where have you been?" He gripped harshly at the rain soaked jacket, yanking him into the foyer. Water dripped from the ends of his curls, falling into his eyes.

"W-well, I got a bit held up-" Harry chattered, seeming distracted.

"And you didn't think to fucking call?" Louis was already stomping to the towel cupboard, grabbing multiple with vigor. He was livid. Steam followed his trail, voice booming as he entered the living room.

A distinct scratching was heard against the hardwood, but it was of little importance as he began yelling again.

"What could have possibly been so fucking important you couldn-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Louis parental yelling went to a petrified shriek in mere breathes. He dropped the towels limply, finding himself upon the kitchen counter in utter fright at the new creature.

"Where did it come from Harry?" He was waving a plastic spatula, attempting to be intimidating giving the circumstances. All he received was a hooting laugh and crinkled eyes.

"Do you think this is funny?!" Louis harped, hurling the cooking utensil at the damp man.

The beast shook it's body wildly, water being sprinkled across the room in all directions at his outburst. Harry's laughter growing as he bent to scoop the filthy thing from the ground.

It's tongue dripped with drool, turning it's head to smother Harry's face with saliva. Yet the other joyously laughed at the disgusting affection, puckering his lips to receive the slobbering kisses.

He explained calmly, "Well I wanted to stay at the shop until the rain let up, but it didn't obviously." He placed the squirming animal on the floor, it skidding towards Louis head on. Louis pulled his feet to his chest, shooing it sporadically with his arms.

Harry rolled his eyes at the mans actions, whistling for the stray. He bent down to run his fingers through the glistening fur, one of the most ecstatic smiles dancing on his lips.

"By the time I gave up waiting, I was heading home and this little fella," He picked up the dog, wiggling its legs at Louis for emphasize, "Decided to follow!" He exclaimed.

Louis narrowed his eyes, "Okay, yeah but why is it in the apartment?" Harry's lips formed an 'O', eyebrows up at the question.

"Well, I wasn't going to just leave him out in the rain. Seriously Lou, don't tell me you're scared of a puppy?" Before Harry could accuse him of the obvious fear further he interrupted.

"It doesn't matter if I'm scared or not! It was in the lease; no animals, no spiders, no dogs, nothing!"

Harry's brows knitted, "Spiders?"

Louis shook his head, "Forget about the spiders, I said no animals!" He leaped from the counter, maneuvering around it as a barrier.

Harry approached with the panting ball of fur, its snout opening in a yawn to reveal a small set of dull teeth and a curling tongue. Deep wrinkles forming in the black speckled fuzz.

Louis hated it.

Then the green eyes drooped, brows turned down and a bottom lip stuck out. "Lou, come on.." And what the fuck, this was not happening.

Louis glared, "What is the shit, don't do that."

Harry furthered the pout, pressing the now mellowed puppy against his cheek for comparison. "He's a baby, Lou.."

"Don't call me that.." Louis gritted, gripping the counter for support.

Then came the noises, a shrill whine coming from Harry's throat. The dogs ears flopping to the side at the sound.

"Lewiee.." He begged, causing Louis to rub at his face frustratedly.

"No." He clicked his tongue, Harry wasn't backing down. It was infuriating. Especially with the extra set of brown saucers boring into him.

The time stretch for another moment, Louis huffing. "Fine," Defeated by the now gleaming emeralds.

"But-" Harry halted the silent victory cheer, "We take him to the pound tomorrow."

Harry nodded frantically, pressing kisses all over the squished face. "You hear that?" He asked, getting a infant bark from the pup.

Louis let a small smile form, the happiness was contagious to say the least.

"What should we name him?" Harry then asked. Louis eyes widening at the inquiry. He examined the white and black spots, his mind racing for no apparent reason.

"He looks like a vertically challenged cow.." Louis stated, the puppy flopping foolishly onto the ground as the curly lad rubbed at his stomach.

"What about Moo? He does sorta look like a cow, with the spots.." Harry cooed, words strung into a sickening baby talk.

He giggled childishly. "You like that, Moo-Moo?" The dog barked repeatedly receiving the multiple scratches behind his ears.

"Moo." Louis agreed, overwhelmed by the impeccable drowsiness the evening had caused.

"Why don't we go get you cleaned up!"Harry suggested, the dog breaking into a series of excitable yelps. A groan escaped Louis lips.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
